


Hit and Run

by CaribMermaid



Series: Office Shenanigans [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), F/M, Flirting, Flirting in Spanish, Romantic Comedy, Spanish translated to English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Karen is playing dirty while flirting with Matt at the office.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Office Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670581
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the Office Shenanigans series. Thanks to meinhiding and steelorchids for being my beta readers, and for all their encouragement and support. I wanted to have our bilingual power couple Karen and Matt flirting in Spanish because why not. Don’t worry if you don't speak Spanish, I translated everything to English. I hope you enjoy.

The Nelson, Murdock and Page status meeting was going to start in 15 minutes, but Matt was already sitting in the meeting room. His hands were moving back and forth reading the Braille document. He looked so lonely that Karen decided to join him. 

“ _Hola, desconocido,_ ” (Hello, stranger), she said, getting closer to him. 

Matt kept reading his document, but smirked. Karen stepped behind him, and lowered her face closer to his ear.

She then whispered, “ _¿Qué haces aquí tan solito_?” (What are you doing here so lonely?).

“ _Estaba esperando por ti,_ ” (I was waiting for you). He grinned. 

Karen moved her face closer to Matt’s neck, her lips slightly brushing it.

“ _¿Te puedo decir un secreto?_ ” (Can I tell you a secret?), she said, almost talking into his neck.

“ _Continúa, por favor_ ,” (Please, continue), Matt said. 

“ _Estoy obsesionada con tu cuello,_ ” (I’m obsessed with your neck).

Matt felt electric currents running from his neck to his feet. 

“ _Tu largo, fuerte y masculino cuello,_ ” (Your long, strong and masculine neck), Karen said, extending each word, savoring his reactions to each one of them. 

Matt started to get goosebumps, his lips parted, but he was trying to stay composed. 

“ _Su olor me embriaga,_ ” (Its smell inebriates me). She planted small kisses all down his neck.

“ _Podría perderme en él para siempre,_ ” (I could get lost in it forever).

Matt’s pants fly was about to explode. Then, he tensed. “Foggy is coming,” Matt said in a serious tone. He moved his chair as close as he could to the table to cover his excitement.

The door opened and indeed it was Foggy. “Hey guys. Started the meeting without me?” Foggy walked to the table and sat down.

“We were just talking about the hit and run case that I am investigating,” Karen said as fresh as a lettuce while standing beside Matt. 

“Oh. In Spanish?” Foggy asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“You know what they say, if you don't use it, you’ll lose it,” Karen said casually while joining Foggy and Matt at the table. 

“Damn, I’ll have to learn Spanish to join you guys. Nelson, Murdock and Page. _Se habla español,_ ” (We speak Spanish) Foggy said while gesturing the words with his hands. 

Matt and Karen laughed.

After the meeting Karen went to the kitchen to get coffee. Matt stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her while she was pouring a cup for herself. 

“I saw what you did there, Miss Page. That was criminal.” He pressed his body even closer to her and she could feel all of him on her back. 

She continued to mix her coffee with the cream. A smirk on her face. “Are you going to sue me?” 

Matt whispered in her ear “Oh, I’m going to sue you so hard, you will forget who you are.” He planted a kiss on her neck and left with a naughty smile. 

Karen bit a smile trying to look cool and sipped her coffee, but her body was tingling at the thought of what was possibly coming for her that night. 


End file.
